Fearless
by HannahLillyJBfan
Summary: LILEY! Wow, I'm on a roll. No Flamers Please! If you don't like it, then don't read it. I own nothing in here. Songs By Taylor Swift.


**AN: I'm on a one-shot roll! And I keep listening to country music...so sorry bout that one, but my mom had a CD on, and it was all country, so it's like AGH! Anyways, Miley's POV.**

_There's somethin' 'bout the way  
The street looks when it's just rained  
There's a glow off the pavement  
Walk me to the car  
And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot  
Yeah _

I smiled as we walked outside, and I saw that it had just finished raining, and laughed as it started up again, and you grabbed my hand, dragging me toward the car.

I smiled again as you tried to unlock the car, trying so hard to get us in there before we got tottaly soaked.

I heard the music playing, and had a sudden urge to ask you to dance, right here, right now, and I knew you would, but I also knew I'd be in major trouble with my dad.__

We're drivin' down the road  
I wonder if you know  
I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now  
But you're just so cool  
Run your hands through your hair  
Absent mindedly makin' me want you 

Once you finally opened the car door, we jumped in, and sped off down the road, you being the dare-devil you were, laughing all the way.

I was trying so hard not to let myself stare at you, but you just looked so dang hot tonight, that I couldn't help it.

You ran your fingers through your hair, and laughed at something stupid I just said, which makes me want to lean over and kiss you so bad.

Your making me want you, and you don't even know it.__

And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why when with you I dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless 

I really don't know how it can get any better then this.

We're outside on the beach, after telling my dad where we would be, and it started to storm again, and you grabbed my hand and charged into the water.

I was laughing my head off, no matter how dangerous this was, you took all my fear away.

I was in my best dress, we had just gotten back from the school dance, but when you asked me to dance with you, as if you were reading my mind, I happily accepted.

We stood on the beach, dancing without any music, for what seemed like hours.__

So baby drive slow  
'Til we run out of road in this one horse town  
I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat  
You put your eyes on me  
In this moment now capture every memory 

The next day, we were zooming down the dirt road in our tiny little town, which only had one beach in the whole place, and I asked you to slow down.

You looked at me and asked why. I laughed at your worried face and told you "Cause I want this to last as long as possible".

I saw you smiled brightly at this, and slow down the car, and we cruised along the street.

Every so often, I would look over and cacth you staring at me.__

And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

Well you stood there with me in the doorway  
my hands shake  
I'm not usually this way but  
You pull me in & I'm a little more brave  
It's the first kiss really somethin' it's fearless. 

It was almost midnight, and I was surely in trouble, but I didn't care.

We stood on my porch, and my hands were shaking, waiting for you to pull me into a kiss, or at least hug me.

You smiled at my nervousness, and grabbed my hand, pulling forward until our lips meet somewhere in the middle.

You pull away and smile at me, and I give you one right back, and whisper out a quiet "I love you Lilly".

I see your eyes light up, more then I think I've ever seen them in the seventeen years that I've been your best friend, and you smile at me.

"I love you too Miley"__

And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless 


End file.
